1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for establishing a fluid transferring connection between a marine tanker manifold, adjacent to a dock, and a storage facility conduit on the dock. More specifically, the invention concerns a mobile carrier mounting for transporting, raising, lowering and slewing a loading arm assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid loading arms and jumper arms have been mounted on trailers for use on municipally owned docks, where privately owned equipment must be removed after completion of cargo loading or unloading operations. Equipment removal is necessary because of limited dock space. The dock space that is available must also be used for other than liquid cargo. Due to the height of such mobile loading arms, problems of stability and overhead clearance have been encountered. During strong wind conditions, or when traveling from one location to another, a loading arm with a high center of gravity can become dangerously unstable. Overhead obstructions, such as building structures and utility lines, can block the passage of a tall loading arm.
During travel, the loading arm assembly must be positioned to extend longitudinally of the trailer for side clearance purposes. Then to connect the loading arm assembly with a marine tanker manifold for fluid transfer, the assembly must be positioned to project laterally from the dock. Unless the trailer can be maneuvered to a position where its longitudinal axis extends transversely of the dock, the loading arm assembly must be rotated through a horizontal angle from a position extending longitudinally of both the trailer and the dock, to a position projecting laterally therefrom. A large, heavy loading arm assembly requires a horizontal rotation and slewing drive system, operable through a substantial, horizontal rotational angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,797, that issued to Bily on July 9, 1963, shows a fluid conducting boom assembly that is mounted on the upper end of a tiltable tower. This tower is mounted for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis adjacent its base. The base is mounted upon a turntable for horizontal rotation about a vertical standpipe. Rotation of the turntable is effected by means of a double-acting, hydraulic power cylinder. This cylinder is fixed to the turntable, and an operating rod, projecting from the cylinder is connected to the outer surface of the standpipe. The tower supports a series of conduit sections that extend between the standpipe and the boom assembly, and these conduit sections are interconnected by swivel joints.